


#EnterpriseOfficial

by apairofglasses



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld Sex, Misunderstandings, PWP, Sex Pollen, Shmoop, T'hy'la, WAFF, all ya old fav tropes, and HELL YES, fun for the whole (enterprise) family??, jim being a good good captain boy but also very much a tool, unrequited love then totally requited love, we got, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofglasses/pseuds/apairofglasses
Summary: “I believe ‘foreplay’ is the human word for the exercise of lavishing one’s lover in pleasure before the act of penetration,” Spock was looking at Jim evenly again, but a little sad, and maybe a little… dreamy? as he uttered this next batshit crazy affirmation, “You deserve ’foreplay’, you deserved… lavishing.”Jim stared, mouth hanging open. Spock turned to face the elevator door like this was a conversation that was even remotely close to being over.“Hold up,” Jim choked out, “You don’t—that’s like sex sex, not ‘I gotta save my captain because it’s my duty’ sex.” Now Spock had the audacity to look embarrassed.“Well,” he said, “I suppose it is my regret that we engaged in the latter before the former.”





	#EnterpriseOfficial

They hadn’t spoken since “the incident” (the incident being the hottest, sweatiest, crazed, monkey-sex Jim had ever had in his entire life) and to Jim’s chagrin, Spock visibly hesitated before joining him in the elevator.

Jim stared down at his feet. He was the Captain. He couldn’t have crewmembers feeling uncomfortable around him because they’d felt compelled to save him from stupid space sex-pollen.

He cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

“So… um, I didn’t get a chance to apologize, or uh, thank you, for um…” he trailed off. Spock fixed him with one of his infuriatingly blank expressions.

“Captain, you need not offer either your apologies or your gratitude,” and suddenly his expression turned a little shadowy—the closest Spock ever came to being pissed, “On the contrary, I should have offered my sincerest apologies for a truly regretful experience.” 

“Oh,” Jim said, stupidly, shame written all over his face. He was a terrible person. He should send Spock to another ship. And then resign. And maybe die in a hole of humiliation somewhere.

“You are upset,” Spock observed, “The circumstances, as they were, required less… finesse than I would have chosen.” Now Spock was looking at his feet.

“Wait,” Jim said, “What?”

“I believe ‘foreplay’ is the human word for the exercise of lavishing one’s lover in pleasure before the act of penetration,” Spock was looking at Jim evenly again, but a little sad, and maybe a little… dreamy? as he uttered this next batshit crazy affirmation, “You deserve ’foreplay’, you deserved… lavishing.”

Jim stared, mouth hanging open. Spock turned to face the elevator door like this was a conversation that was even remotely close to being over.

“Hold up,” Jim choked out, “You don’t—that’s like _sex_ sex, not ‘I gotta save my captain because it’s my duty’ sex.” Now Spock had the audacity to look embarrassed.

“Well,” he said, “I suppose it is my regret that we engaged in the latter before the former.”

Jim mulled this over for a second.

“You wanna have _sex_ sex?!”

Now Spock was turning a bit green, like how he’d been that time on that stupid planet, holding Jim’s feverish body down and fucking the ever-loving daylights out of him. Spock clenched his fists.

“Yes, alright, _yes_ , I would like to court you and take you to bed under my own circumstances. I would like to tease you slowly open, taste you, kiss you, engage in all of the… human things I’m not supposed to feel or want but _do_ ,” he took a breath, “I do. I want to have… ‘ _sex_ sex.’”

This had quickly swapped from being one of the worst days of Jim’s life to one of the best and now he was grinning, placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder. Spock’s human side _totally_ had a crush on him!

“All of me has a ‘crush’ on you. My human side is only foolish enough to admit it,” Spock said miserably. Jim faltered. “Touch telepath,” Spock explained, equally as miserable, pointing to the hand on his shoulder. The tips of his gorgeous ears were absolutely flushed green now.

“I love your dumb human side!” Jim said excitedly, “I love your dumb Vulcan side too, but that’s neither here nor there. I’m very interested in dating you and fuck, like… fuck, can I…?” he moved his hands to hold either side of Spock’s face. Spock’s eyes flickered down to Jim’s lips and said maybe the most human thing Jim had _ever_ heard him say.

“Yeah,”

Breathily.

Quietly.

 _Fuck_.

And then they were kissing, Jim’s back hit the wall of the elevator as Spock’s hands rested firmly on his waist, pressing him there, possessively. Jim matched Spock in hunger, licking into his mouth, and whimpering when Spock moved to his throat. Spock’s fingers flew up to his temple and stroked into his hair, “m’mind t’ yur mine’” he mumbled, quickly and suddenly a strange mix of Vulcan guilt and heap tons of human desire and generalized horniness flooded Jim’s mind. He gasped. And he was babbling as Spock sucked his neck like they were 17 years old necking in the backseat of Jim’s car and Spock poured out all the things he couldn’t say but felt directly into Jim’s consciousness.

“Me too, me too,” Jim distantly heard himself saying as he kissed Spock’s lips again and Spock’s thigh finally insinuated itself right up against his growing erection and he _moaned_ , fuck he was going to come in his captain’s uniform right here in the fucking service elevator— 

“No!” Spock said, releasing Jim and taking a step back. His hair was fucked up (adorable) and his lips were swollen and green and his uniform was rumpled. _Nice_.

“No,” Spock said more softly, “Not this time—“

“Foreplay,” Jim said, dumbly.

“Foreplay,” Spock agreed. The elevator dinged and both men quickly smoothed their hair and clothes.

“Captain, I require your assistance in my chambers later tonight at,” his eyes flicked toward Jim, “19 hundred?”

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Jim breathed.

 Spock gave him A Look.

“What? There’s no one around,” Jim said, pointing to the empty corridor. “I’ll see you at 19 hundred. I’ll bring pajamas.”

Spock studied him for a moment.

“Unnecessary.”

-+- 

Jim had had a lot of sex before he joined Starfleet. None on it was particularly good and all of it was because he’d had nothing better to do at the time. Spock had never had sex before “the incident”, because that just wasn’t the type of thing Vulcans _do_. Jim was fairly certain Spock was going against about 100 Vulcan rules to be doing this right now.

Spock was teasing him, like he’d promised. A kiss placed on his jawline, a nip to his earlobe, a slender finger trailing down Jim’s belly almost down to his swollen cock. And he was doing a Very, Very, Good Job.

This was the first time he was really consciously, and not under the influence of sex-pollen, getting to see and appreciate his first officer’s body.

Spock was seemingly hellbent on appreciating him and Jim kept thinking of all the ways he was going to appreciate right back. For example, that cock _needed_ to be in his mouth. He closed his eyes and pictured it very vividly: Control room empty, Spock leaned back at his science station, fly unzipped, Jim on his knees swallowing him down, looking up through his eyelashes as Spock tried so hard not to lose control of his emotions but had to let out just one-

“Um.”

Jim opened his eyes. Spock was flushed from sex, certainly, but also wore an expression of adorably befuddled embarrassment.

“You wish to… have sex in the control room?” he asked, one hand splayed on Jim’s stomach, the other on his hip where he’d just been kissing moments ago.

“You saw that?” Jim blinked a little mischievously. The touch telepath thing was fun and funny. He was going to have to figure out all the ways he could torture Spock with it.

“Please don’t,” Spock said, responding out loud to Jim’s thoughts again.

“How come you can hear me when we’re touching anywhere but I can only hear you when you do the mind link thing?” Jim asked, putting his own fingers to his temple in a rough approximation to what he’d seen Spock do.

“I feel you when our bodies are physically touching as is the way with my people. However, the connection is one way. I have appropriate guards put in place so that others do not… see anything I do not want them to see.”

Interesting, Jim thought. 

“Has anyone else ever been in there?” he asked curiously.

“Not as you have, no,” Spock answered.

“You’re really strong for doing that,” Jim said in awe. _Because it’s a fucking catastrophe in there_ , he thought. Spock made a face that could only be described as the closest imitation of a pout a Vulcan could muster.

“The mind meld is…” he looked for words he didn’t have, “it is easier. To communicate… how I…”

“Feel?” Jim supplied. Spock nodded, looking ashamed.

“I like it. When you do it, I mean. The mind link thing,” Jim said.

Tentatively, Spock brought his fingers up to Jim’s temple, mumbled the words and as usual the various conflicting emotions that seemed at a near constant battle in Spock flooded Jim’s mind: Appreciation. Gratitude. Trust. Jim smiled, laying his hand over Spock’s and looking up at him.

“You don’t really want to… have intercourse in front of the crew, do you?” Spock asked.

“Nah,” said Jim, grinning, “I’m not really into sharing.”

Relief came through the link. Jim tried to push something back through from his end, even though he had no idea how all that mind stuff worked. He thought about how much he genuinely liked Spock, remembered the times their companionship had warmed his heart and given him those fluttery feelings.

Spock drew a breath, eyes widening, “What is that?" 

“Humans call it butterflies,” Jim explained. He thought about Spock and his respect for him. How much it must have fucking sucked and still did suck having people view you as an outsider when he was _so, so good_ at doing Vulcan things and Human things and whatever things he tried. And how honored he was that Spock shared any of that hurt and pain with him through the link or otherwise.

Spock kept his fingers on Jim’s temple quietly for a moment. He seemed taken aback and equally touched. Jim felt the spike of human emotion swell and the Vulcan response to push it away.

“Hey,” he said softly, stroking Spock’s fingers, “C’mere,”

Spock hesitated before withdrawing his fingers and leaning down to meet Jim’s lips in a kiss. He really liked Spock he thought lazily as they kissed. All the parts of him.

“S’not fair you can feel me now, but I can’t feel you,” Jim murmured against Spock’s skin. Spock stiffened, but relaxed when Jim continued, “Wish I could feel you all the time too,”

“There’s a way,” Spock mumbled, “A way to create a dual mind meld between t’hy’la. If that is what you desire.”

Jim didn’t say anything. He knew if Spock was listening (and their bodies were touching in more places than one so he knew Spock was getting it loud and clear) he’d hear very enthusiastic consent. He gently carded his fingers through Spock’s hair.

“We can do that,” Jim said. He lifted his knees so that Spock was in between his legs rather than framing them, “After we do this.”

Spock was already nibbling at his throat again and his hands moved down to Jim’s thighs, massaging and spreading them apart. Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Spock’s cock heavy against his own for the first time. A heady rush of arousal swept over him and he moaned, spreading himself out further for Spock.

Spock, no longer interested in wasting any more time, oiled his fingers and teased the outside of Jim’s asshole. Jim whimpered, and shivered, overcome with such intense wanting and Spock hesitated for a moment.

“Please,” Jim breathed. His body had been made for this moment when Spock would put it in him. The oiled head of Spock’s cock pushed through his entrance and slid heaven-like inside him until Spock’s thighs touched his own. His dick throbbed untouched between them, his fingers finding purchase in Spock’s sheets as Spock made love to him agonizingly sweet and slow. His pulse was a dull thud in his ears as his heart pounded in his chest.

And Spock was kissing him again, as he rocked his hips, and took Jim apart thrust by thrust. And then he was placing a trembling hand to Jim’s temple and opening the mind link so that Jim actually felt how _tight_ and _hot_ his own body was, how Spock felt each time he buried himself inside Jim and Jim didn’t know how long he could last this way—fucking and being fucked at the same time. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist urging him forward and Spock’s thrusts were becoming shallower, more desperate. Jim could feel the Vulcan’s heart beat, quick, and feel his sweaty skin slide against his, and feel his breath come faster and louder as he allowed a little bit of himself to get lost in this moment.

When Spock let out a desperate half-moan, half-gasp, “ _Jim,_ ” not Captain, Jim felt everything crescendo, blood roaring in his ears as his hips jerked, meeting each of Spock’s thrusts and whiting out in pleasure as he came. Distantly he heard Spock’s adorable half-repressed moans as he followed, his hips grinding firm against Jim’s ass and sort of collapsed against him. His fingers slipped away from Jim’s temple and the loss of him there in his mind was terrible against the backdrop of Jim’s most incredible orgasm. Yep, they were definitely going to have to check into that whole “thigh high la” thing as soon as Jim’s limbs and brain started working again.

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected sleepily, “doesn’t have an exact translation” (And wow, Jim thought, Spock speaking in incomplete sentences _and_ using contractions? The sex must have really gotten to him good. Although apparently not enough to ignore Jim’s awful Vulcan linguistics) “Means partner. Or lover. Soulmate,”

 _Soulmate_ , Jim thought, shivering. _T’hy’la_

“That’s fucking awesome,” he breathed and could _almost swear_ he heard the softest chuckle. 

-+-

So Spock was his boyfriend now and Jim was basking in the afterglow of being in love. Spock looked up at him from the science station—oops, was he staring again? He blushed a little and turned back to Sulu. So Spock was his first-class, one hundo-percent, Enterprise-official bf now, but… no one else knew. And its not like Jim really cared about Bones’ and Uhura’s blessing (who was he kidding, he totally did) but he also just kinda wanted to be less guarded around Spock in public. Captains, generally, don’t hold their first officer’s hand in the control center… but a captain could dream.

-+-

Jim cleared his throat.

“Jim, just go, will you? I’ve got other patients, you hypochondriac nut. I’m a _medical_ doctor, not a psychiatrist.” Bones glared menacingly at him, brandishing what Jim suspected was that thing you hit a knee with to get a kick reflex.

“See, the thing is, Bones, I’ve got uh, something I have to get off my chest,” Jim said.

Bones gave him a Look. Not like Spock’s, which was starting to become a turn on, unfortunately for Jim in every public space Spock decided to lay it on him. No, Bones’ Look was far scarier and less boner inducing.

“See… the thing is…” Jim started again.

“You’ve said that about 16 times alrea-“

“I may have slept with Spock?”

It came out like a question. Bones narrowed his eyes. 

“You _may_ have slept with Spock, or you _did_ sleep with Spock?" 

“Did. Yep. Definitely did that,” Jim said, now quite red in the face.

Bones rubbed his temples and let out a long-suffering sigh.

He handed Jim a sterilized cup. 

“Pee in this,” he ordered, shaking his head.

“Yes, sir.”

-+-

“Hey, Uhura, what’s going on?” Jim greeted, trying to sound cool and collected and not like he was shitting his pants at all. Uhura raised an eyebrow at him over her synthesized scrambled eggs.

“I don’t know, Captain, ‘what’s going on with you?’” she made her voice sound like a dumb idiot voice when she mimicked him. On how many other Starfleet ships did members of the crew treat their very kind and handsome captain with the same amount of blatant disrespect and get away with it?

“The usual,” Jim replied. Uhura rolled her eyes and returned to her tablet where she was reading Earth news. _Girl, do I got some news for you_ , Jim thought.

“ _Except for the fact that I hooked up with Spock and now we’re dating_!” He stage whispered, blasting off a few finger guns for the full desired effect.

“Really!” Uhura’s eyes snapped up from her stupid space newspaper in interest. She turned to look at Spock who was sitting by himself awkwardly eating a bowl of his shitty synthesized Vulcan soup. She gave Jim a little salute.

“ _Nice._ ”

Jim beamed.

-+-

“Captain,” Spock said.

“Why are you calling me Captain, what did I do?” Jim asked around a mouthful of cereal.

“I was just congratulated by Officer Sulu for ‘boning down with the Captain’ and when I asked for clarification on his Terran vernacular he informed me that you and I are ‘Enterprise official boyfriends,” Spock snapped.

Jim shrugged, “So what, we are aren’t we?”

Spock sighed explosively and threw up his hands, “No! We are not ‘Earth boyfriends,’ we are bound by a very sacred and ancient Vulcan ritual, which I have explained to you several times, and as I have told you, T’hy’la, bares a closer relationship to ‘Earth _marriage_ ’ or your Earth misguided notion of ‘soulmates!’" 

The color drained from Jim’s face.

“Are you telling me that I have to go around and come out to everyone on this spaceshipship _again_?”

“I am quite literally telling you not to do _anything_ like that,” Spock said through gritted teeth. 

He looked frustrated.

But it was the kind of frustrated where Jim knew they’d probably die together in each other’s arms and get buried in a tomb an alien race would worship for the next millennia, being so touched by their love and all.

“Any you say _my_ mind is a catastrophe,” Spock huffed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only Jim calls it a "mind link thing" because Jim is a ding dong. 
> 
> You look me in the face and tell me any of this is out of character and I won't call you a liar but I won't call you a truther either.
> 
> This also takes place in a universe where Uhura and Jim are palfriends and Uhura and Spock never had A Thing, because that is SO fucking crazy???


End file.
